New Arkham
by RebeccaQuinn
Summary: Set in future Gotham, The Joker's daughter has taken over Arkham, dismantled it, and rebuilt a shiny new hospital for the Criminally Insane. When her brother, JJ, is admitted, she struggles with turning back to the past, or looking towards the future.
1. Chapter 1

The new asylum was pretty much everything opposite of the old one, and Rebecca hated the very sight of it.

Everything was built from scratch, 6 city blocks uptown were flattened and fenced in. The controversy she faced was insane, but the campaign she gave was inarguable, nothing would be like before, and it came out exactly as she said. The building was new, modern and clean, nothing was built in excess. There were exactly enough cells, offices, rec-rooms. Lack of control was one of the main complications, Rebecca saw in the old asylum, but not in hers.

She walked the main hall swiftly, her heels clicking sharply on the tile, Aaron Cash at her side. The day she became director she made him retire as a guard and put him up to chief of all security, manning not only the employees but the security systems, cameras and such. He hardly ever patrolled the hallways now, and she knew it was better for him, even if he didn't.

She squinted her eyes as she turned the corner, the sun coming through an eastern window bounced off the white tile and burned into her retinas.

"See what I mean?"

She sighed and bit on her bottom lip trying to think of a solution.

"What about we blow up some of those big positive….poster thingies? Ya'know, we'll put them across from each of the windows then the glare will go down."

"I'm not your interior decorator, Rebecca."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks, Aaron."

He nodded and started to walk away, but she grabbed his arm, pulling him back. A trio of nurses made their way towards them, and started to pass.

"Whoa, Ladies, Sorority meeting?"

They all sort of hung their heads, a young blonde was the first to speak up.

"Mary's giving meds to a new patient and she's nervous, we're just going to make sure everything goes alright."

Rebecca sighed. She hated the younger nurses and doctors. She'd gotten rid of a lot of the corrupt staff at the old asylum, and in doing so was forced to hire others. But she'd taken her time, making sure background checks were done and done well. The staff she had now were good people, but many were young.

"No you're not. If you have problems with a patient, you come to me. If it's a question of feeling safe, we ask Aaron if he has a guard to spare."

The three of them looked up at Aaron now, who grinned a bit and nodded, taking the girl.

Again Rebecca sighed and continued to her office, passing a few cells along the way. She did her best to design the building to be as comfortable as possible for both the patients and the employees. Everything was modern and fresh, bright, optimistic. And she hated it. Every day she stepped through the front doors she cringed and it was all she could do to keep from turning and going back home.

She grinned at the thought as she closed her office door and slipped into her chair. Home. Home really was home now. She's grown up in Arkham, and so when she bought the building, she had it turned back into the mansion it once was. She had the grounds cleared, a six foot stone fence now stood around the property, the mansion sat in the center. She'd kept everything as original as possible, and for the first 3 weeks after completion, she hardly left it.

She knew what people were saying about it, she knew the history of the asylum, and she knew it wasn't going to happen. Everyone expected her to go just as crazy as everyone else, and like the directors before her, be incarcerated in her own hospital. Once her father said to her, that she'd become so twisted she'd come back around again. She loved the thought of that, it just meant she was more suited for the job. She's grown up around crazy, she'd been crazy, and now she was treating crazy.


	2. Chapter 2

The paved drive-way wound up a gradual incline towards Arkham Mansion, oak trees lined either side and the grass between them was lush and green. Ahead, to the east of the house, a luxurious flower and vegetable garden stood with two greenhouses and a short, white picket fence surrounding it. As he got closer, he could make out what looked to be a fountain, near the back of the garden. He smiled to himself, noting that there was no water flowing in it, and wondered briefly why she'd even put it there in the first place. 

He took his time driving towards the house, taking in the landscape, the changes she'd made and the things she'd kept the same. He hadn't been here yet as Bruce Wayne, and had only come as Batman while the grounds were still under construction; this was the first time seeing everything completed.

Of course as Batman, he had to come here. The caves under the Asylum had to be cleared out, in case she dug too deep. With the help of Nightwing, Robin and Alfred, every piece of equipment, every scrap of evidence that someone had been down there in the past 20 years had been removed. Once he was sure the caves remained hidden, he'd set up base there again, but right now he had come for a different reason.

Whether the people of Gotham liked who was running it or not, Bruce knew Rebecca's new asylum was better then the old. She knew that control was the key, and she genuinely wanted to help these sick people. He'd taken a walk through it before, just prior to the opening, with the intent of helping to fund it, provided he liked what he saw of course. But Rebecca had refused his help, with no explanation as to why, and he'd come to find out.

Slowly he pulled the Bentley to a stop just outside of the main doors, and looked up at the towering mansion. The grounds may have changed, but the building hadn't. He couldn't help but stare in awe at how much she'd kept it like it was. In a way he understood. Wayne Manor hadn't really changed much since his parents died. It was his safe-house. His base of operations, his home. Arkham Asylum was Rebecca's home. She'd been bounced around a bit as a kid; foster homes, hideouts, but she'd spent most of her time growing up here. The only difference? Wayne Manor was a loving, supporting foundation. Bruce was welcomed there, when he was young, by his parents, as he got older, by Alfred. Arkham was a madhouse, full of terror.

He quickly shook the thoughts from his head. If he idled much longer, someone might think something was wrong. He dawned a pair of sunglasses, shut off the engine and stepped out of the car, taking another glance around as he fixed his suit. Behind him he heard the main door open, and he turned with a charming smile, expecting to see a butler or maid.

Rebecca stood at the door watching Bruce as he made his way up the front steps. As he climbed, he noticed how small she seemed with the monstrous house for her background. She was young, especially for what she'd accomplished, but she looked older. Maybe she was just tired, or maybe it was just the way she was presenting herself at the moment. He'd never really noticed it before. It seemed to him, as he watched her grow up, that once she turned 18 she'd just stopped changing, stopped aging. He was sure, as Batman, the toxins running through her body had slowed her aging process, but today, it just seemed that something had caught up with her. 'She must be tired,' He thought, 'I'm sure she's been busy.' As he reached the top of the steps, he smiled again, and held out his hand to shake hers.

"Quite a mountain of steps you've got there." He chuckled.

He was only a bit taller than her as Bruce, and he noted that she didn't move her head to look up at him, only her eyes. Unnatural eyes that would have sent a shiver down just about anyone's spine. They weren't cold or unfeeling, in fact they were quite inviting, but the colour. He was positive her eyes could catch the faintest bit of light in the dark and seem to glow. They were a toxic colour, brighter then her Fathers, a lime green that you really only saw on Halloween when people wore those coloured contacts. Even those couldn't compare to her eyes.

She shook his hand with a soft grace, but enough control to let him know that she wasn't about to get played. Even over all the years, Bruce was still amazed at how much she could look like the Joker, and he could still look past it. He had also been impressed, when she set out to work at the asylum, she hadn't tried to change her appearance in any way. He could tell she was proud of who she was, it had given her character, and a will that let her see what she'd wanted was accomplished.

"What can I help you with, Mr. Wayne?"

He smiled again at the sound of her voice. He could hear Harley's accent just below the surface. She had never tried to hide it, but it had slowly diminished after the years of schooling and work, but he knew full well that when she got angry, or upset, it came back full out.

"I was hoping we could talk about fundraising again. You didn't seem very interested the other day, but this is something I really want to have a hand in, even if I can only put a few measly dollars towards research."

"Well just what is it that you hope to get from any fundraising? I'm not gonna to put your name on my building, even if you donated yer whole fortune."

There was that accent. He quickly put his hands up in defence, truly unsure as to what he'd said wrong. All he really wanted out of the venture was for her to start using WayneTech equipment, mainly security wise. Sure, Batman could hack into any security camera, but it would be much simpler if it were his own.

"You misunderstand me, Ms. Quinn. I only want to help. I'll donate anonymously if you'd rather. Please, can't we sit and talk it out?"

There was a long, awkward pause before she finally moved back to let him in. Bruce couldn't help but swallow the lump of uneasiness that had formed in his throat as he stepped over the threshold. He hadn't seen the inside, as Bruce Wayne or Batman, since the changes, and now he was sure he hadn't missed much. **Nothing** had really changed. Instead of cells and bars there were rooms with doors, all except for one were closed. Rebecca walked ahead of him, towards the open door, to what he assumed was her office. He noticed now that she had no shoes on. Actually he noticed quite a few things about her that he hadn't when she'd open the door. She had a loose pair of long lounge shorts on, and a short silk purple robe covering her top half. He tried to think back now, remembering that it had been open, but he wasn't sure what was underneath. He'd been so pre-occupied looking at the grounds and the house. He thought maybe it had been a tank top she'd been wearing, and wondered now if he'd woken her. He noticed now that her hair was back in a French braid, but bits were loose and fell about her face. The braid itself ran down her back, just past her bottom and he mused to himself that she'd probably only had her hair cut about 4 times in her life.

As they entered her office, the first thing Bruce noticed were the three pill bottles lined up on her desk. They were just off to the side, and an untrained eye wouldn't have spotted them, but he did. Two of the bottles were still open; The first was a sleeping aid, and the second was used to control bi-polar disorder, and the closed bottle suppressed an overactive libido. He wondered if it was closed because she'd just taken it, or if she hadn't gotten to that one yet. In any case, he thought it better to keep a distance. She gestured for him to take a seat, and leaned slightly on the desk, folding her arms over her chest. It was a tank top she had on; lavender, with nothing underneath it. He frowned to himself a bit, and knew he'd better make the meeting quick.

"Ms. Quinn, I understand how you feel about this project. When my parents passed on, I started to do whatever I could to help out Gotham's hospitals."

"You became a doctor."

"Well… No. Once I was old enough to control my family's money, I donated. I've also worked to have my company help Gotham in anyway possible. We've restored parks and built shelters—" 

"And everyone loves you." 

He sighed softly, "No. What I mean is—" 

"I know what you mean, Bruce. You've had everything handed to you and you're just trying to give a little back. Forgive me for being short, but this is my project. I don't want any funding from people who want to stick their nose into my program. You have no idea how many politicians and lawyers have approached me. I know what they want; they want somewhere to throw the competition."  
>He started to protest, but she held up her hand to stop him. <p>

"I know; that's not what you're looking for. And I believe that, Bruce. But right now, I just need to do this myself. Maybe when everything gets more settled, I'd be happy to accept your donations. But right now, I just need to do this myself."

His eyes narrowed a bit, and he watched her a bit closer. She was looking at him, but she wasn't seeing him, her eyes were a bit glazed and he wondered if the sleeping aid had kicked in.

"Rebecca is there anyone else here with you?"

"Hm? Yes. Well… Not right now. Why?"

"You look exhausted. Let me help you to bed. We'll drop the funding issue for now."

This time her eyes narrowed, and as he stood she tried to move back but she was already leaning against the desk, so she only managed to rock a bit. 

"I-I can put myself to bed, Bruce."

He smiled a bit, and held out his hand to her.

"I'm only afraid you'll fall down those stairs. Just let me walk you up and then I'll go."

There was a long pause, but she finally sighed and put her hand in his. As the left the office, he was surprised how much she leaned on him. As promised, he helped her up the steps, and started to let her go on her own, but she kept a tight hold on his hand and he ended helping her into bed. He left the room quickly, but took his time leaving the building, looking around as much as he dared.


	3. Chapter 3

Rebecca's long slender fingers danced quickly across the ivory keys of the grand piano. Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata filled the empty mansion. The phone had been ringing for the past 5 minutes, but she ignored it, partly lost in the classical music and partly dreading having to go back to /that/ place.

After playing the piece through a second time, she couldn't ignore the irritating shrill anymore, and banged down on the keys before picking up the phone.

"What!" As soon as she heard the person on the other end, she bit her tongue. She hated to be angry at Aaron.

"You need to get down here now. They just brought someone in."

"Who?"

"Just get down here."

She sat and listened to the dial tone for a bit, wondering just who it could have been. Her father had been missing for months, it was unlikely he'd come back just to be caught straight away; the same for Harley and Ivy. Riddler had retired, through no one would say that. The state declared him "Cured", but she knew he had just grown tired of the chase, and settled down. Harvey was dead, occupational hazard. It was fast, one quick shot to the head. Oswald was dead as well; his end wasn't quite so quick. He ended up passing on in Gotham General.

Slowly she got up, slipped on a pair of shoes and left, not bothering to change of out her baggy PJ pants and tank top. It wouldn't be the first time she'd gone to the Asylum in her pyjamas.

She sat in her car for a long time, looking up at the new building. Officially it was just called Arkham Hospital, but the media had taken to calling it New Arkham. She didn't mind much, in her head she called it Hell, but in a way, "New Arkham" had a bit of hope attached to it. It was the public who was the hardest to convince. People's faith in Gotham had been going downhill since before she could remember. But things were starting to get better. Everyone new they'd never be as safe as people in Metropolis, or Hub City, but it was getting /better/.

When she finally got out of the car, Aaron was at the main entrance, waiting. After looking her over quickly, he handed her a white lab coat.

"Were you sleeping?"

"You know I don't sleep anymore, Aaron. Tell me who it is."

He was quiet as he lead the way down the hall, and it annoyed the hell out of her, right to the point where she grabbed his arm and let out a light growl.

"Tell me who the hell it is!"

"JJ."

She stopped dead, her eyes going wide for a moment before she took off past him, sprinting down the hallway.

"Room 168!"

She slid around the corner, and almost past the room, her shoes squeaking as she stopped. She took a moment to collect herself, than looked in through the small window. There he sat, his right side to the door, staring at the white wall. He was restrained by a straight jacket, and Rebecca figured they'd sedated him. She watched him for a moment, but he did nothing. She couldn't help but smile; like her, he looked just like their father. White skin, green hair and eyes. Jack Jr. was the spitting image of his father, only younger. Slowly she opened the door, and he turned to look at her, grinning.

"Hello, baby sister."

"What are you doing here?" She made sure the door was closed before sitting on the edge of his cot.

"I came to see you, of course. You look stressed. We should go out for dinner." He grinned wider and she wanted to cry.

"We can't do that. I can't let you out, J. I know you know that. So why did you come?"

His grin disappeared and he looked away from her.

"You're one of them now. Really?"

"Really. You knew that."

"Well I was hoping…. Never mind. You really don't look well. Stressed. Tired. Is that a grey hair?"

She sighed softly and stood, leaning over to kiss his forehead.

"It's late. You should get some sleep, JJ… You want me to help you into bed?"

He didn't answer, but she turned the blankets down and helped him into the bed, taking off his slippers and tucking him in. He didn't look at her all the while, but she just smiled and kissed his forehead again.

"I really missed you, JJ. But you shouldn't have come here. It isn't like before. It's better. I'll help you, okay? I'll make you better, J. I promise."

Finally he looked up at her.

"I know you're just bluffin', Bec. I'll play along. For a bit."

She sighed and left quickly, closing the door behind her. Aaron stood outside, waiting, and she blushed a bit when she realized he'd been watching through the window.

"/You/ can't treat him."

"Yes I can. He's not Daddy. Growing up, I manipulated him, not the other way around."

"Yeah? Manipulated him how?"

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, and quickly walked away from him. Everyone knew about Rebecca and her brother. Right up until JJ left Gotham, they had been using each other. And not in a traditional brother sister way. But when JJ left, Rebecca went straight. She got help and went to school, became a doctor, got a job at the asylum, worked her way up, became director, campaigned for a new hospital, built the hospital and converted the old building into the mansion, her home.

"Rebecca. Listen, you can't go back t—"

"I'm not going back. I'll figure it out in the morning, Aaron. He's sleeping now. I'll be back in the morning, and we'll figure out what to do with him. Okay?"

"You can't just keep putting him off."

"Tomorrow. I'll deal with it tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

/AN: I'm so sorry guys, I can't seem to get any of the quotations marks or apostrophes to stay in this chapter. I have no idea why, but when I upload the chapter, it just won't keep them in. I'll keep trying to fix it! 3 Thanks for reading! Enjoy!

Rebecca sat in her bed, back against the metal headboard, her knees pulled up against her chest. She hadn't slept at all that night, even with the sleep aid. All she could do was think about her brother, locked away.

When they were young, they never got along. One of Rebecca's earliest memories was JJ picking on her. She got along with her father from the very start, JJ was very much a mama's boy. But Rebecca was spoiled and demanding. She got what she wanted every time. By the time she turned 13, she wanted JJ. In their sick, twisted little family, the feeling was mutual, and hardly a night past where they didn't sleep together. Once they found a common ground, they quickly began to get along.

She knew there was no way she could treat him. Even now, all she wanted to do was crawl into his cell, slide into the bed beside him, and never leave. But she'd pick his doctor, she'd monitor every session, every pill he takes. JJ protected her so many times, now it was her turn. She didn't know if he could be cured, maybe he'd have to pretend, but she'd protect him.

She found getting out of bed a little more difficult than it should have been. And getting ready for work was more half-assed then it should have been. She was stiff from sitting up all night, and she knew no matter what she did she'd look like hell. As soon as she stepped in the asylum, Aaron would tell her to go home. She'd settle the affair with JJ first, then go to her office and crash.

God how she craved a joint. She watched a few nurses hurry up the steps, and into the asylum. She was sure someone would tell Aaron she was in here, and he'd hurry out to get her. Only once so far did he have to come down, open her door and tug her out. She didn't know why he couldn't leave her. This was different than before. This was JJ.

Slowly she slid out of the car, bending back in to get her purse and phone. A low wolf whistle sounded behind her and she stood up so quick her head bounced off the top of the car.

"Oh! Sonnova fuckin bitch..."

She rubbed her head, turning and backing out before standing this time. She frowned as she scanned the area behind her. A chain link fence held 20 or 25 patients back from the arrival area. She had no way of telling which one had whistled at her, and she couldn't help but frown as she looked over the crowd. She grew up with a few of these people. Kids of her parents friends. Aunt Ivy had 'adopted' a little girl. Harvey had twin boys and a little girl before he passed. Even Croc managed to knock some unwilling woman up. They were there, in that crowd. And she knew exactly what it was like to be the patient, looking out at the doctors.

She slammed her car door shut with one fluid motion, still watching the patients. Chances are it was one of Harvey's brats.  
>As predicted, Aaron was waiting at the door for her as she stepped in. She gave him her sweetest smile as she walked past, heading towards her office.<p>

"Don't you have security cameras to watch?"

"Don't you have a patient to take care of?"

"No. You were right." She dropped her purse on her desk and turned to him, crossing her arms over her chest. "I can't take care of him. But I'll be monitoring him."

"Who's the lucky doc?"

"Stevenson."

"You sure? He s pretty new."

"He can handle it. JJ would tear through my other doctors. Besides, I'll be helping him. Nothing will be done without my supervision."

"The media will love that."

"No media. No one in or out who isn't a doctor or a nurse. We're on media lock-down."

"No press is bad press, Rebecca. You know they'll want in."

"The media's been up my ass since we started this; It's about time we took a break."

Aaron couldn't help but smirk. One thing Rebecca knew how to do was stand her ground. When she said no media, the devil himself wouldntt be able to get a camera past her.

"Who gets to tell the lucky doctor?"

"I'll tell them both."

"Both?"

"JJ will need to know as well."

"That isn't a good idea, Rebecca. You shouldn't have any more personal contact with him."

"Don't. Aaron. He's my brother, I'll be telling him who his doctor is. Can you get me his file, please."

"Girl, I'm not your secretary."

She grinned, biting back a giggle.

"Then get out, I have work to do. Go arrest someone."

"Ooh, burn."

He smiled at her, turning to leave. On his way out telling one of the passing nurses to grab JJ's file.


End file.
